


Heaven, or Something like It

by InkNPixieDust



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of pairings, M/M, Post-Canon, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkNPixieDust/pseuds/InkNPixieDust
Summary: In a better life, Albert has accumulated a family and lives a happy life after madness drove him to do the horrendous things in Africa.
Relationships: Jack Krauser/Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 10





	Heaven, or Something like It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a roleplay me and some others have been doing for about a year? Now. Basically everybody lives at a compound with each other after varying circumstances brought them into Albert's orbit. Uhhh. Lots of fix-it with character deaths. Lol Idk I just wanted to write something and this is what happened. I will probably be expanding on this universe.

His nails dug into strong shoulders as they pressed against each other, chest to back. Albert's back arched off the bed and he mewled in pleasure as his body spasmed. Just a few thrusts later, he could feel his lover filling him up. 

Jack kissed his throat and rolled off of him, pulling the tyrant onto his chest and running a scarred hand through his hair. For twenty-two years, Albert had gotten to be held by these strong arms and he had never tired of it. He could map out the scars like he could map out the way home. It had taken years to admit he loved the soldier, and he would never let him go. 

The two men fell asleep tangled up together, the moon slowly trading places with the sun. Wesker stirred the next morning, bed still warm where Jack had been laying. Albert sat up, hearing the shower running, and brushed his hair back from his eyes. The doctor was quickly slipping into the shower behind the soldier to help him get clean. Well, dirtier, first. And then clean. 

The two emerged with fresh bruises along their throats, scratches clawed down Jack's back. He murmured to Albert and then left the room, heading to check on things in the compound while Albert went into the kitchen. 

Sherry was sitting on the island, giggling as she looked down at Jake's sketchbook over his shoulder. William and Annette sat at the table, drinking coffee and watching the two of them. Nikolai had his back to the couples, cooking and holding out a piece of bacon to Mikhail, who ate it right from his fingers. 

Albert smiled, grabbing a cup of coffee and taking a seat. Annette looked at him with a thin smile and then turned her attention back to Will. Dr. Norman and Alex entered, Alex sipping her tea and listening intently to whatever Dr. Norman was telling her. She hugged Albert and sat down, while Dr. Norman left the kitchen to go elsewhere. Probably the pool. He never ate in front of the others. 

Jack came in with Manuela in his arms, nose to nose and talking quietly to her. Probably discussing their honeymoon, rings shining on both their fingers. He smiled and set her down, moving behind Nikolai to help with breakfast. Behind Albert, arms draped around him as a warm figure pressed against him. He looked up, receiving a kiss from his lovely Miss Valentine. His heart, where Jack was his soul. He smiled at her and she said something and sat down, legs stretched and bare feet resting in his lap. 

Steve, Claire and Piers practically tumbled in, earning comments from half of the family as Piers tried fixing his scarf and Steve gave Claire a goofy grin while he buckled his belt and kissed first her, and then Piers, squeezing the sniper's ass. Jack grinned and whistled at the two, cooking some eggs and smacking Nikolai as the Russian teased him. 

Sheva, Matty and Spence were the last to join them, the African woman sitting on Albert's other side with a smirk. The Project hovered just behind Spence as always, an arm around his waist as the handler poured some juice and handed it to him before getting his own coffee.

Albert looked around at his little kingdom, his family, with a genuinely happy smile. He rubbed Sheva's thigh and Jill's calf, making eye contact with Jack. The soldier shifted through the kitchen and tilted his head up to kiss him deeply, a hand gliding down Wesker's chest. Burning red eyes closed.

This was heaven, or something like it.

*~*

When the crimson eyes opened, he was alone. As he had been for the past two weeks, not that he knew where he was or how long he'd been there. He remembered Africa, vividly, the burn of the lava. The hotter burn of Uroboros. He couldn't remember how he had survived.

What he did remember was the dream. Maybe even more vivid than Africa was the same damn dream. Jack's face, youthful and untouched by age. Forever young. As he would be in Albert's mind forever. He hadn't survived Spain. They'd only gotten a scarce six years together before he'd sent Jack on that God damned mission. And for what? A fucking bug. He'd traded his Jack, his soldier, his soul, for a fucking bug.

They never spoke in the dream. Some voices, he couldn't even remember. Oh, God, how it broke his heart when he realized in his madness that he couldn't remember Jack's voice. Some, he didn't know. Pieces of a perfect life that Albert's mind had put together to cope with the dark cell he'd found himself in. He'd heard the guards talking. About him. His son, who they had never even let him meet. Jill. Chris. Sheva. Did Jill even love him anymore? How could he have done all of that to her.

Albert surged to his feet and fell to his knees, covering his face with a choked sob as his body shook. It was just a dream. A beautiful, painful dream. It was all he had.

This was hell...or something like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter under @InkNPixieDust!
> 
> I got Kinktober to finish still (Now it's just Kink Bingo? Lol) and some other projects I'm doing.


End file.
